Daughter Of Evil
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Based on Kagamine Rin's Daughter Of Evil. Kanra is a rich girl who is cruel to others. But one day, she learns her lesson by paying a huge price. Character Death! Hinted Shizuo/Kanra and Shizuo/Shizuka! Slight AU! Kanra POV! Related to Informant Of Evil


Quite some time ago, there lived a rich and influential girl. She was a girl that no one dared to face. A girl with such an innocent face but with such a cruel heart. She lived in a mansion and had many bodyguards. And the girl's name was Kanra Orihara.

If she was in a good mood, she would help many citizens of Ikebukuro. But if she was in a bad mood, usually blood would be spilt.

Sipping on her cup of tea one day, a bodyguard came in and bowed slightly. Noting that his hands were covered in blood and that the money was in his hands, she smiled before she took the cash. Perhaps now people would finally return the money they borrowed from her... Kanra giggled at the thought of people thinking they could take advantage of her. She said, though more to herself, "Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of colourful doom... But the weeds who feel they want to stay, will just die and feed me the same anyway..."

About a month or two later, Shirou and Kyouko Orihara had found their beloved daughter a spouse and had engaged her with his. They had sent her a picture of her husband-to-be and she fell in love at first sight.

His name was Shizuo Heiwajima. After a bit of information gathering, the girl found out that not many people liked him due to his monster-like strength. However, the auburn-eyed girl's heart still thumped for him. No matter how bad the blonde seemed by how others described him, she still loved him.

Shizuo Heiwajima was her's and her's only.

But when Kanra found out that the blonde was in love with his cousin, Shizuka Heiwajima, her heart was torn into a million pieces and she cried. She grew desperate and told her bodyguards to kill the girl who was not from Ikebukuro, who was working as a temporary barmaid. However, the guards feared the Monster of Ikebukuro and declined, only to get fired from their employer. Exasperated, more tears poured out from her eyes.

"Don't cry... Everything will be alright..." Kanra remembered a voice saying that after lips were brought to her forehead. After the sound of the door slamming, Kanra smiled, grinning from ear to ear. She was grateful that he, the auburn-eyed informant, was always around.

About an hour later, the raven-haired man came back and smirked. Something was quite off about him but Kanra could not care less. Thanking him repeatedly, she could feel tears running down her cheeks once more. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful person in her life?

But everything went downhill the next morning...

"Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of bloodied doom. Even though the flower is so very refined, the thorns had driven it's garden to decline," the girl muttered as she stared out of her window, watching as the crowd of angry citizens came closer. She knew she was hated, because even the law-abiding policemen decided to disobey the laws and join the angry mob.

What was this feeling in her heart? It made her heart thump twice as fast. No, make that five times faster.

Sensing a familiar presence, she muttered, "They want me dead..." And it wasn't long before she was pulled to the kitchen with a back door.

x

The blonde bodyguard was not in the crowd and the raven-haired person wearing a fur-jacket with a hood concluded he was mourning for his cousin. The person glanced around and saw the person with a fur-jacket and extremely short shorts against the wall, hands binded at the back.

The policeman in front told the crowd not to report them for not following the law and the crowd simply yelled, "Get on with it!"

Quickly, the hooded person went to the front of the crowd and panted. Seeing the tied-up person, the hooded figure hesitated before finally looking up, flashing one last smile for the unfortunate person.

A loud gunshot could be heard before the corpse was cleared up and the hooded figure stood there, staring at the blood-stained wall.

"Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of colourful doom. Now the people speak of her without a second thought, the daughter of evil had received what she sought..." And after the soft female voice of the hooded person spoke, soft sobs could be heard before it grew louder.

That was the day the Daughter of Evil got her punishment... That was the day her twin brother, Izaya Orihara, died a very heroic death. And it was the day Kanra lost her beloved brother and everything else. 


End file.
